Bande de Sales Gosses!
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Un Luffy en fille et un Luffy en garçon, et si Dragon avait eut des jumeaux? Une catastrophe vous dites? Ecrit pour ma jumelle, juste pour protester contre la mort d'Ace, mon personnage préféré!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance donc dans One Piece, avec une fic totalement « WTF ?! » comme on dit. En gros comme l'a dit ma jumelle : « Tu prends ton cerveau, tu le pose à côté et là tu peux lire. »

Cette fic est donc pour ma jumelle adorée, je t'aime Quàcë !

Au début je pensais pas publier cette fic mais vu qu'elle a adoré le scénario que je lui ais sortit (dans les grandes lignes) je la publie ! (Et je l'écris surtout parce que pour l'instant c'est un gros brouillon…).

En gros j'ai rajouté une jumelle à Luffy (lui en fille, si on additionne les deux… vous comprenez ?). Et je l'écris aussi pour protester contre la mort d'Ace et pour faire réapparaitre Sabo un peu plus tôt !

Spoil des Shabaondy jusqu'à l'ellipse (je dis au cas où…)

C'est totalement WTF et ça suis à moitié l'histoire. Voilà vous êtes prévenus ! Je vous laisse donc lire le Prologue !

OOOOOOOOOO

_**13 ans en arrière**_

_ Dis papy, c'est quoi la liberté ? Ça se mange ? Demanda alors une petite fille d'à peine 5 ans à son grand-père.

_ Mais non gamine ! C'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es libre, que tu n'as aucune entrave pour t'arrêter, comme un oiseau volant librement dans le ciel !

_ Ça doit être bien, la liberté… dis papy, tu crois que je serais libre si j'avais des ailes ?

_ HA HA HA ! Tu ne le sauras que si tu essayes, gamine ! Puis le grand-père lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête qui fit gémir de douleur la petite fille.

OoOoO

_**11 ans en arrière**_

_ Dis papy, on va où ? Demanda la petite fille d'environ sept ans maintenant.

_ Tu vas voir, je vais te présenter à ton frère, je te l'ai déjà dit non que tu avais un frère jumeau ?

_ Oui papy, même que j'ai retenu son nom, il s'appelle Ruffy !

_ C'est Luffy petite sotte ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

_ Aïe !

Le grand-père ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée et vit ses deux idiots de petits fils et le gamin qui s'était incrusté quelques temps plus tôt chez Dadan.

_ Plus tard je serais un pirate, et je serais libre ! Lança joyeusement Luffy entre deux bouchées.

_ Tu seras un officier de la marine et certainement pas un pirate ! Cria alors Garp en lui donnant un coup de poing, en profitant pour frapper Ace et Sabo qui se trouvaient à côté. Les trois garnement prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent dans la forêt sans demander leur reste. Ne restait que la petite fille et la famille Dadan :

_ Désolée pour tout ce remue-ménage. Dit-elle alors sur un ton très doux. Papy a dit que j'allais passer quelques mois ici avec vous. Je m'appelle Mélodie, enchantée. Tonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Tout le monde l'adora instantanément, enfin quelqu'un de gentil et calme contrairement aux trois zouaves qui couraient dans tous les sens et passaient leur temps à les faire tourner en bourrique ! Et puis elle était tellement mignonne, le copié collé de Luffy avec des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos et des tâches de rousseurs en plus. La jeune Mélodie se dirigea alors vers la porte en faisant un mouvement avec sa main droite, de l'eau apparut alors et enferma toute la nourriture qu'il restait dans une bulle hermétique qui se mit à la suivre :

_ Je vais dans la forêt chercher mes frères, les soigner et leur apporter à manger à tout à l'heure.

Puis elle s'en alla refermant la porte derrière elle.

_ Qu'elle gamine adorable, dit alors Dadan.

_ N'empêche qu'elle a emporté toute la nourriture avec elle…

_ QUOI ?!

De l'autre côté, après que la porte se soit refermé sur elle, Mélodie se mit à rire, pff, trop facile d'embobiner les grands avec des jolis sourires d'enfant sage ! Elle partit alors joyeusement vers la forêt retrouver ses nouveaux « frères ».

OoOoO

_**10 ans en arrière**_

_ Alors tu vas partir c'est vrai ? Tu veux pas rester avec nous ?

_ Si j'aimerais rester avec vous, Lu', mais c'est pas moi qui décide, je ne suis pas libre !

_ Oui, moi je veux devenir un pirate pour être libre !

_ Dis Lu', si je deviens une pirate est-ce que je serais libre ?

_ Oui ! Comme grands frères et moi quand on sera devenu des pirates !

_ Dans ce cas moi aussi je serais une pirate et je voguerais sur les mers comme un oiseau qui vole dans le ciel : LIBRE !

_ Bien parlé petite sœur ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle :

_ Ace ! Sabo !

Ces derniers lui sourire avant de prendre leurs cadets dans leurs bras :

_ Vous verrez, dit alors Ace, un jour on sera tous réunis dans la liberté.

_ On sera libre de faire ce que l'on veut, sans rien pour nous arrêter ! Continua Sabo.

_ On sera des pirates ! Termina alors Luffy.

_ J'ai hâte, je vous promets de tout faire pour que notre rêve devienne réalité, je vais m'entraîner dur, et on se reverra en mer ! Promis !

OoOoO

_**9 ans en arrière**_

Mélodie se trouvait sur une île où son grand-père l'avait emmené pour qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser son pouvoir lorsque qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle courra jusqu'à la mer et plongea ses mains dedans, tant de souvenirs se bousculèrent alors dans son esprit :

**« Grande sœur, grande sœur Rouge ! »**

**« Cobra ne court pas partout ! »**

**« Rouge non ! Ne meurt pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! »**

**« Félicitation Cobra, c'est des jumeaux ! »**

**« Pourquoi avec trois jours d'écart ? »**

**« C'est un démon, il faut là tuer »**

**« Protège Luffy, ils sont nés avec trois jours d'écarts, jamais personne ne pensera qu'ils sont jumeaux »**

**« Hériter des pouvoirs de ma sœur… Mélodie, tu t'appelleras Mélodie, parce que la dernière chose que j'aurais entendu avant de quitter ce monde se sont tes rires et ils résonnent à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie… »**

_Courage ! Dompte tes pouvoirs !_

Mélodie respira bruyamment avant de se concentrer sur des évènements plus récents sans laisser la mer l'engloutir sous le flot de souvenirs.

**« SABO NON ! …. Il … est … Mort … ? »**

_ Mort… ? Non !

_Tu peux faire quelque chose, tu en as le pouvoir ! _

_ Le pouvoir de faire quelque chose ?...

_Oui !_

_ Sabo, tu es mon frère alors je t'offre la volonté du D. c'est mon souhait ! Afin que tu arrives à t'en sortir…

_Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça… Tu aurais pu le sauver en souhaitant simplement qu'il vive… On verra bien si cette volonté lui sera utile…_

Le fantôme de Rouge regarda alors la jeune fille évanouie à ses pieds :

_Pauvre petite, tu as tiré à la fois le bon et le mauvais numéro…_

_Réincarnation du démon des mers, à toi de maîtriser son pouvoir…_

OoOoO

_**4 ans en arrière**_

_ Je vais bientôt partir Luffy.

_ Ouaip ! Je te retrouve dans trois ans !

_ Ok !

Ace prit son petit frère dans ses bras, son trésor rien qu'à lui !

_ Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

Les deux frères firent volt face :

_ Mélodie !

La jeune fille leur sourit :

_ Je suis venu te dire au revoir grand frère et je vais tenir compagnie à Luffy pendant les trois ans qui lui reste à attendre ! Après tout moi aussi je dois partir dans trois ans !

_ Arg, je perds un mioche détestable pour gagner une sorcière…

_ Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de te revoir Dadan !

OoOoO

_**1 an en arrière**_

_ C'est l'heure pour nous de nous séparer Luffy, mais on se croisera sûrement en mer !

_ Ouaip !

OoOoO

_**Quelques mois en arrière**_

_ Dis papy fleur, qui a peint cette chose sur la tête de la baleine ?

_ Un jeune homme du nom de Monkey D. Luffy, et cette chose comme tu dis si bien est le symbole de la promesse qu'il a fait à Laboon.

_ Vraiment ? Dis papy tu sais par où il est partit ?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

_ C'est mon frère jumeau, j'aimerais bien le revoir.

_ Ton frère jumeau ? C'est vrai que vous avez un petit air de ressemblance, d'ailleurs Laboon a failli vous confondre, maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle était si contente de te voir arriver.

_ Ha ha. Sacré baleine.

_ Pour ce qui est de le rattraper je ne pense pas que tu y arrives, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est partit…

_ Ouais mais j'aurais quand même plus de chance de le croiser si on suit le même chemin.

_ Exact.

OoOoO

_**Présent**_

_ Capitaine ! On arrive à l'archipel des Shabaondy !

Équipage des Silver Wings Pirates. 1O membres d'équipage.

_ Très bien, trouvez un endroit sympa où on pourra laisser Wolfy.

Membre 1 : Monkey D. Mélodie, Capitaine, dit « Le Démon des mers ».

_ Ok. Eh Nanalu, t'as entendu ?

Membre 2 : Sôma Kyo, Second, dit « Feu Maudit ».

_ Ouais je suis en train de regarder la carte.

Membre 3 : Nanalu, Navigateur, dit « Le Renard ».

_ Capitaine, il y a un bateau qui a un pavillon avec un chapeau de paille au groove 42.

Membre 4 : Sagileo Raiden, Sniper, dit « l'Éclair Pourfendeur ».

_ C'est le bateau de mon frère, cria alors Mélodie, on se pose à côté !

_ Capitaine voici l'en-cas que vous m'avez demandé.

Membre 5 : Shun, Cuisinier, dit « L'Envouteur ».

_ Merci Shun !

_ Arrête de t'empiffrer comme ça, tu vas être malade !

Membre 6 : Campbell Allen, Médecin, dit « L'Exorciste ».

_ Toi aussi Jun ! Mange un peu de verdure !

_ Manger mes amis les plantes ?! Hors de question !

Membre 7 : Jun, Savant (et jardinier), dit « L'Encyclopédie ».

_ Il est classe leur bateau, presque autant que le nôtre, faudrait que je rencontre le charpentier qui a construit ce bijou.

Membre 8 : Kagaho, Charpentier, dit « Le Bénou ».

_ Ouais, on va fêter les retrouvailles entre la Capitaine et son frère, envoyez la musique ! Ça va swinguer !

Membre 9 : Yoh, Musicien, dit « Cadence Infernale ».

_ Bonne idée Yoh ! Comme ça on va pouvoir s'empiffrer ! Mais en attendant on va laisser Wolfy avec le bateau de mon frère pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance.

Membre 10 : Pontos Wolf, Bateau, dit « Wolfy ».

_ Hey Mélie, tu trouves pas que le bateau de ton frère ressemble au notre ? Demanda Kyo à sa Capitaine.

_ Ouais, juste que nous on a une tête de loup et deux grandes ailes sur les côtés, mais sinon il fait la même taille.

_ Ouais… Bon c'est quoi tes ordres ?

_ Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais chercher mon frère !

Et elle partit en courant, suivant son instinct et laissant son équipage se démerder…

OOOOOOOOOO

Voilà ! Donc le Prologue est un peu centré sur la jumelle de Luffy mais ça va pas durer, dans le prochain épisode vous allez faire connaissance avec son équipage et voir à quel point elle ressemble à Luffy.

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 1 ! Celui-là je me suis dépêché de l'écrire parce que ma jumelle m'a dit que le prologue était trop court (il faisait 9 pages bordel ! .'). Ce à quoi je lui ai répondu que c'était normal puisque c'était un prologue. (N'est-ce pas Quàcë ? è.é) Mais bon vous allez me dire que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit et que c'est loin d'être une publication rapide… Bienvenue à la fac ! :3 La L2 c'est trop génial ! ^.^

Ma vie mise à part merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes faits très plaisir ! :3 Pour répondre à quelques remarques sachez que Mélodie était effectivement une manipulatrice quand elle était jeune mais c'était dû au fait qu'elle a grandi seule un peu comme Ace et qu'elle a dû apprendre bien plus jeune que Luffy à se débrouiller seule vu que comme son grand frère tout le monde veut sa mort à cause du fait qu'elle porte en elle une partie des pouvoirs du démon des mers.

Ensuite les équipages de Luffy et Mélodie sont effectivement similaire mais c'est pour accentuer leur ressemblance. Je fais aussi de mon mieux pour m'améliorer pour les dialogues, j'espère que ce sera plus simple à lire que le Prologue sinon n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. ^.^

Ensuite tous les membres de l'équipage de Mélodie sont issus d'autres mangas sauf elle-même et Raiden si jamais vous voulez essayer de les retrouver. :3

Voilà j'ai fini de blablater, bonne lecture à tous ! 3

OOOOOOOOOO

Kyo regardait partir sa capitaine en se demandant encore pourquoi c'était cette gamine insouciante, naïve et morfale qui leur servait de capitaine avant de se rappeler qu'elle était la plus forte de l'équipage (difficile à croire, hein ?). Il prit alors les commandes, comme d'habitude et demanda à chacun où il allait.

_ Je vais sur le bateau de son frère voir s'il y a quelqu'un. Dit alors Kagaho, le charpentier, de son ton neutre habituel.

_ Je l'accompagne, je pourrais surveiller Wolfy de là-bas.

_ Ça marche Raiden, je te fais confiance. Shun je suppose que tu vas chercher des provisions.

_ Évidemment, avec la goinfre qui nous sert de Capitaine.

_ Jun et moi on t'accompagne, on veut aller faire les boutiques. Déclara alors Nanalu, ravi de pouvoir dépenser plein d'argent !

_ Ok, Allen, Yoh ! Vous pouvez suivre discrètement Mélodie, voir si elle ne fait pas de bêtise plus grosse qu'elle ?

_ Si tu veux, mais si on passe devant le parc d'attraction tu nous oublies direct !

_ Tss, j'm'en serais douté, bande de gamins !

_ Et toi Kyo, où tu vas ? Demanda alors Shun au second de l'équipage.

_ Là où ça craint, pour voir un peu le niveau.

_ Fait pas un carnage non plus ! S'inquiéta le médecin de bord.

_ On verra. Déclara-t-il alors avant de partir tranquillement vers les premiers groove.

Les autres membres de l'équipage se regardèrent avant de soupirer, on ne changera jamais Kyo, toujours à chercher des emmerdes celui-là. Puis quand il ne les cherchait pas elles venaient à lui toutes seules !

OoOoO

Luffy s'amusait comme un petit fou à ce parc d'attraction. Il y avait pleins de jeux qui allaient vite, plein de bonne nourriture et une fille lui ressemblant étrangement, portant un canotier où était accroché deux Lys rose, posé sur de longs cheveux noir lâchés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, une bande de tissu cachait son opulente poitrine (cliché ! Mais bon quand on voit le grand frère à quel point il est sexy… Et oui je sais qu'ils ne sont pas frères de sang !) laissant voir son ventre où il y avait quatre tatouages autour de son nombril : un A en haut, un S barré en bas, un L à droite et un M à gauche. Elle portait un short en jean tout simple qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et des tongs (c'est bizarre ça me rappel quelqu'un…)

_ Waouh ! On a trouvé le sosie de Luffy en fille ! S'écria Chopper.

_ Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Lui répondit son capitaine.

Il s'élança alors vers la jeune fille et lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle allait récupérer une énorme barbe-à-papa. Ils finirent tous deux à terre, Luffy là surplombant :

_ Mélie ! Tu m'as manqué frangine !

_ Ha ha ! Toi aussi frérot !

_ Yohohoho ! Mon cher Luffy, qu'elle est donc cette charmante créature que vous surplombez là ? Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?

_ Oui bien sûre !

Mélodie et Luffy se relevèrent et elle s'apprêta à se déshabiller sous l'air incrédule des autres (sauf Luffy) quand…

_ CAPITAINE !

_ Oh, Allen, Yoh. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ On vous surveille ! Cria alors Allen en reboutonnant le short de sa capitaine.

_ Alors comme ça toi aussi t'es capitaine ? Demanda Luffy à sa sœur.

_ Ouaip ! J'ai mon propre bateau et mon propre équipage, toi aussi non ?

_ Ouais ! Je te présente Chopper mon médecin et Brook mon musicien.

_ Enchantée Mademoiselle.

_ Bonjour !

_ Et là c'est Kaimi, Octi et Papag.

_ Enchantée, moi je m'appelle Mélodie et j'ai aussi avec moi mon médecin Allen et mon musicien Yoh.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes vraiment jumeaux ? Demanda Kaimi pendant que Yoh et Brook parlaient musique et Chopper et Allen médecine.

Yoh avait un look plutôt zen, tongs, baggy (pas le clown !) vert, chemise à manche courte marron clair ouverte et casque (de musique) orange sur les oreilles, ses cheveux bruns coiffé en hérisson derrière sa tête.

_ Donc l'île d'où tu viens possède un Conservatoire ?

_ Ouais, mon père en est le directeur, j'ai pu apprendre à jouer de tous les instruments ! Mon père voulaient que je devienne une grande star, il disait que j'étais promis à un grand avenir mais moi je m'en foutais de tout ça, je voulais juste jouer ma musique tranquille, sans me prendre la tête, alors quand Mélodie à débarquée et qu'elle m'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

_ Je comprends, l'appel de la liberté !

_ Exactement !

Allen quant à lui avait un style plus classique des bottes noir pour pouvoir marcher sans se faire marcher sur les pieds et un long manteau noir à manches longues avec un capuche pour cacher ses cheveux blanc mi-long.

_ Oui je connais, Doctorine m'en a parlé, elle est aussi originaire de cette île.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, elle a dit qu'ils faisaient des études très poussé sur le poison.

_ C'est exact. Pour parfaire mes connaissances en médecine et en chirurgie j'ai parcouru beaucoup de mers et j'ai adoré voyager, j'ai arrêté à la mort de mon père mais la capitaine a débarqué et je suis partit avec elle ! Faut dire que ça m'avait manqué de naviguer, j'adore cette sensation de liberté qu'on ressent.

_ Oui moi aussi.

Les discussions allaient bon train et Luffy et Mélie étaient allé commander des barbe-à-papa avec Octi et Papag en même temps qu'ils se racontaient leurs périples, laissant Kaimi seule derrière.

_ T'as suivi la même route que moi ?

_ Ouais, c'est papi fleur qui m'a dit par où vous étiez partit et Laboon se porte comme un charme !

_ Génial ! T'as croisé tout le monde alors ?

_ Si tu veux parler de Vivi, des Géants ou encore de papy glaçon alors oui je les ai vu !

_ Trop cool ! Et ils vont bien ?

_ Ouaip ! J'ai même vu papy à tête de marron et on est allé dans les îles célestes. T'es une vraie star là-bas !

_ Ouais j'ai battu un dieu ! Ener, il arrivait pas à m'avoir cet idiot avec son électricité parce que je suis en caoutchouc. Hé hé !

_ Ha ha ! J'vois l'truc, il a du se sentir con lorsqu'il a vu que ça marchait pas sur toi, parce que le caoutchouc ça existe pas là-haut, il devait pas connaitre.

_ Non, je t'explique même pas ça tête, trop drôle !

_ J'imagine !

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à rire tous les deux avant d'être interrompu par Papag :

_ Kaiiiiiimiiiiiiiii ! Où es-tu, Kaiiiimiiii ?

_ Luffy c'est affreux, Kaimi c'est fait enlever ! Paniqua alors Octi

_ Merde, faut vite là retrouver, si on se sépare on aura plus de chance ! Vite Mélodie, tu vas par là et moi par là !

_ Ok !

_ Nous aussi allons-y !

Et ils se séparèrent tous, partant chacun de leur côté à la recherche de la sirène.

Yoh et Allen couraient dans une direction sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient lorsqu'Allen prit la parole :

_ Dis Yoh.

_ Mmh ?

_ Tu te souviens quelle tête elle a cette fille ?

_ … Non. Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais.

_ … … … En fait je me rappel même plus de son prénom.

_ Eh merde.

_ On fait quoi alors ?

_ … Je réfléchis.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh…. Ah !

_ Ah ?

_ Regardes c'est Kyo, il est avec un type qui a les cheveux vert.

_ Genre Shun ?

_ Non genre pelouse.

Quelques temps avant l'arrivée des deux poissons rouges…

Kyo se baladait tranquillement lorsqu'il vit un cosmonaute tirer sur un pauvre gars qui s'écroula par terre.

_C'est quoi encore cette blague ? Monsieur s'estime trop bien pour respirer le même air que nous où quoi ?_

À ce moment-là il vit un mec qui s'apprêtait à découper le cosmonaute en rondelles quand une gamine intervint. Elle lui sauta dessus et se mit à chialer en disant que son grand-frère était mort…

_Allons bon c'était quoi encore cette comédie, j'ai atterrit dans un cirque ou quoi ?_

_ Espèce de crétin ! Cria alors la jeune fille.

Kyo observa alors plus attentivement les deux personnes assises par terre avant d'éclater de rire, la gamine avait foutu du ketchup pour faire croire à la mort du mec et le cosmonaute n'avait rien vu, hilarant. Il s'approcha alors du type aux cheveux verts et lui tendit une main amicale :

_ Vous m'avais bien fait rire avec votre numéro, je pensais pas que ce coins-là craignait à ce point !

Zoro lui rendit un micro sourire, il le sentait bien ce type, il accepta donc la main qui lui était tendu.

_ Moi non plus à vrai dire, dis, tu saurais pas où je peux trouver un hôpital ?

_ Pour soigner ta blessure au ketchup ?

_ Non pour amener ce mec. Dit-il en pointant le type à terre du doigt.

_ Ouais suis-moi, j'en ai vu un en venant.

_ Dis donc tous les deux ! S'énerva alors Bonney.

_ Ouais ? Firent-ils d'une même voix.

_ La prochaine fois ne vous en prenez pas aux Dragons Célestes ! Vous voulez qu'on ait tous des problèmes ou quoi ?

Les deux se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et partirent sans un mot pour la jeune fille.

_ Rhaaaaaa ! Les mecs j'vous jure ! Râla-t-elle.

Les deux garçons avançaient tranquillement vers l'hôpital quand Kyo brisa le silence :

_ Alors comme ça tu es un sabreur ?

_ Ouais, je maîtrise la technique des trois sabres.

_ Tu as de bons sabres, je les connais tous.

_ T'as étudié les sabres ?

_ Mon oncle est un spécialiste, c'est lui qui m'a appris les bases.

_ Ouais, j'ai vu que tu avais un sabre, je peux voir sa lame ?

_ Bien sûre.

Kyo sortit sa lame de son fourreau : c'était une lame noire avec les bords rouges et le pommeau rouge.

_ Ma lame se nomme Norowareta Kasai*, et comme tu peux le voir c'est une lame noire.

Zoro la prit et commença à caresser la lame :

_ Elle est belle.

_ Oui, et tu dois être un excellent sabreur, aimé de tes sabres.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Regardes.

Kyo reprit la lame et là colla à un mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ce dernier se mit à fondre instantanément.

_ Comment c'est possible ? Demanda alors Zoro, incrédule.

_ Cette lame à la particularité de brûler tout ce qu'elle touche, d'où son nom.

_ Je comprends, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas brûlé ?

_ Les sabre savent reconnaître les grands sabreurs, si elle ne t'a pas brûlé c'est qu'elle te respecte. C'est mon oncle qui m'a appris ça.

Zoro sourit :

_ Faudra qu'on se fasse un petit combat tous les deux, tu m'as l'air d'un adversaire redoutable.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

Kyo et Zoro continuèrent de discuter sabre, ils déposèrent le pauvre gars en passant et continuèrent à avancer sans but précis.

_ Hé, Kyo !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, me dites pas que vous avez perdu Mélodie !

_ Oui et non.

_ Comment ça ?!

_ Ben en fait on est parti à la recherche d'une amie de son frère, une sirène, elle s'est fait enlever, sauf qu'on sait plus à quoi elle ressemble ni comment elle s'appelle… Dit alors piteusement Allen au second de l'équipage.

_ Son frère, celui avec un chapeau de paille, nous a demandé de partir à sa recherche.

_ Elle s'appellerait pas Kaimi par hasard ? Demanda alors Zoro.

_ Si c'est ça, j'm'en souviens ! Mais comment tu là connais ?

_ Le type avec un chapeau de paille, c'est Luffy n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, Monkey D. Luffy, le frère jumeau de notre capitaine Monkey D. Mélodie.

_ Luffy m'avais dit une fois qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Je dois être le seul de l'équipage à être au courant.

_ Une chance alors. Dit Kyo avant de se tourner vers ses deux compagnons. Vous deux, trouvez les autres et rassemblez-vous avant de me rejoindre, servez-vous de la carte de vie.

_ Ok on y va.

_ Nous aussi Zoro, dit-il à l'adresse du sabreur, si mon intuitions est bonne ils devraient aller dans une zone de non droit avec la sirène pour la revendre, on va commencer par les plus dangereux, soit le groove 1, c'est parti !

_ Je te suis.

OoOoO

Mélodie courrait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait ni ce qu'elle cherchait, elle savait juste qu'elle avait faim et que le resto là sur sa droite avait l'air cool. Elle entra donc et s'assit à une table et commanda l'intégralité de la carte au serveur. Elle laissa sont regard parcourir la pièce en attendant ses plats et tomba sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme portant une veste bleue. Avec ses cheveux blonds courts et ondulés il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un très long moment et qu'elle était sûre de ne jamais revoir. Ce jeune homme l'intrigua de par sa ressemblance frappante avec son grand frère Sabo. Elle tenta de le sonder avec ses pouvoirs pour savoir qui il était mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui la troubla fortement. D'habitude elle pouvait savoir tout d'une personne grâce à l'eau contenue naturellement dans le corps de tout homme. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'y parvint pas, cet être lui était inaccessible.

Soudain la voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête :

_Peut-être serait-il temps que tu saches ce que je t'ai longtemps caché ?_

Une vive douleur lui traversa le cerveau avant de disparaitre et qu'un flot de souvenirs auxquels elle n'avait pu avoir accès avant ne déferlent dans son esprit.

_ … vi…vant …? … Sa… bo… ?

Le jeune homme blond sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se retourna vers sa sœur…

_ Mélie ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne saute sur son grand frère retrouvé. Rouge l'avait pendant longtemps empêché de voir que Dragon avait sauvé son frère et qu'il était devenu membre de l'armée révolutionnaire.

Sabo accueillit sa sœur avec un large sourire :

_ Tu m'as manqué petite sorcière.

_ Toi aussi grand frère ! Faut vite qu'on aille voir Luffy, il sera heureux de te revoir et il faut aussi avertir Ace !

Le sourire de Sabo se fana :

_ Tu es au courant pour Ace ?

_ Au courant de quoi ?

_ Il y a quelques jours il s'est fait capturé par la marine, ils l'ont enfermé à Impel Down, la prison de la Marine.

_ Quoi ?! Il faut le sauver alors !

_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

_ Suis moi grand frère, on va rassembler tout le monde et partir sauver Ace !

_ Euh…

Mais Mélodie était déjà partit, Sabo là suivi alors en soupirant, tellement de temps s'étaient écoulé et pourtant elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota, c'était toujours une véritable pile électrique…

OoOoO

Lorsque Kyo et Zoro arrivèrent ils virent Nami et les autres en entrant un air effaré peint sur leurs visages et une phrase qui résonnait dans la salle :

_ J'en propose cinq-cents mille berrys !

Fin du Chapitre 1 ~

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi je vais peut-être me remettre à suivre mon cours de Neuro (oui ça bosse dur !)… Bisous à tous ! ^.-

Sagittarius no Melodia.


End file.
